Enough space for my two boys
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: Gohan feels very jealous after he sees his father, Goku caring more for his younger brother, Goten so he hits Goten. After Goten's alright Gohan feels very guilty he apologizes, Goku tells to them how special they are for him. First DBZ Fan fic enjoy it!


Enough space for my two boys

**Well my first DBZ Fan Fic I'm new over Dragon Ball, so here is it, enjoy it! =3**

One fine morning Goten was outside playing all peacefully with his ball until he saw his father Goku walking, he happily waved for Goku

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm over here!" Goten said very happily to see his father.

Goku jumped in front of him lifting his son in midair while saying to him:

"Hey Son, how are you in this day? Goku asked very gently.

"I'm very fine Daddy can we play?" Goten asked to Goku with big happy eyes, Goku smiled and nodded. Both kid and Man rushed into a big field and began playing frisby.

In other place Gohan was watching his father and brother playing together, he began to get very jealous, in first place he was born at first and was Goku's favorite kid now ever since Goten was born his father pay more attention to him forgetting that he was his son. By now Gohan was starting to be angry even he was growling.

" I can't believe that wimp stole my Dad!" Gohan told to himself very angry and he was shaking fury.

"Gosh! I can't believe it I cant's believe it!" At the end Gohan went outside to win his father.

Goten saw his brother coming to him and he smiled waving to him, but Gohan showed him a furious face, and pushed him away. By now Goten was very scared when he saw Gohan holding a metal stick, he was beginning to shake:

"You get away from my Dad!" Gohan then hit him with the stick making him fell down.

"OUCH!" Goten began crying loudly, Goku that was very worried he rushed and held his crying son while shushing him, then he gave an very angry look to his older son.

"GOHAN! Why you did that?!" Goku said very angry, Gohan flied to the house leaving a mad Goku and a crying Goten.

Minutes after Gohan leaved, Goku was trying to calm his crying son

"Goten…" He couldn't finish his sentence cause he worried even more when he saw the big bloody wound on his sons forhead, he quickly rushed holding Goten to the house

"Chi-Chi! Quickly come here!" Goku screamed very worried, Chi-Chi came running as he heard his younger son screaming and crying, she flabbergasted when she saw Goku holding a very injured Goten:

"Goten! My baby what happen?"

"Gohan hit him!" Goku said angry and worried, Chi-Chi came close to her crying son

"Goten wanna be with Mommy a little time?" She said sweetly to Goten but Goten clung more hard to Goku and shook his head while burying it on Goku's chest, Goku caressed his head

"I will take care of him, You better talk to Gohan" Goku said as he leaved the room . Chi-Chi went to Gohan, to have a big talk with him, Gohan was very angry and sad he was sit on the floor with his hands on his face.

"Gohan… can you explain me why you hit your brother? Chi-Chi said calmly, Gohan didn't respond he just turned away, Chi-Chi walked to him and shook him.

"Gohan Gohan! I asked you!"

"Because he gets Dad's attention!"

"Oh Gohan… no your dad loves you so much"

"I have to be alone" Gohan at last said his sentence and began to cry silently, Chi-Chi gave him a worried look and embraced him.

In the other room Goku was trying to calm his son, by rocking him

"Goten it's alright Daddy is here!" Goku said very gently but Goten didn't stop crying he was broken and very offended for Gohan, he kept crying loudly. Later Goku gently placed an ice cube on his son's forehead, when he did it Goten cried even more, he was trying to get it off, Goku gently hugged him, and showed him his sweet kindness. By minutes Goten was beginning to calm down, he looked up at Goku who was giving to him a caring look.

"Daddy.."

"Yes Son?"

"Gohan hates me!" By now Goten was in tears again, Goku hugged him tightly.

"No son, he doesn't hate you, he only is jealous" Goku explained Goten the truth about Gohan, he calmed a little bit.

Later that night Gohan was feeling very bad for what he did to his brother, he thought it twice he better apologize so no thinking more he quickly to find his father and brother. He found them outside watching the moon. Goku and Goten heard footsteps and turned around to find Gohan looking at them with very teary eyes, Goku worried about him:

"What is it Son?"

"I'M Soooooryyy!" Gohan starts crying really loud, Goku quickly embraced him, Gohan saw to his younger brother:

"Goten I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No problem bro!" Goten said very sweet as he hugged his big brother.

"I was only angry because I thought Dad forgot me and played with you" Gohan said sad, Goku moved closer to him. "No Son I won't replace you, both of you are very special for me and I won't change you for nothing in the whole world… I love you two!"

Goten and Gohan hugged tightly their father, as Goku smiled and hugged them back

"There is enough space in my heart for my two boys"

At the end the two kids and the father passed a really good time together, they never fought again and lived as a happy family!

**All done! My story! I know it is short but cute! Enjoy it!**


End file.
